


突發的10題

by Ideologia



Series: 現代轉生paro [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideologia/pseuds/Ideologia
Summary: 名字直接用拉丁字母表示。時間點高三。
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: 現代轉生paro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752742
Kudos: 2





	突發的10題

**Author's Note:**

> 題目出處→http://gomorrah.web.fc2.com/artifact/  
> 舊文重貼。  
> 之前在PTT貼過，但是是在大B小B還是Isayama不太記得了。

01.焦躁感

Jean跟Marco是摯友，這是眾所周知的事實。  
但Jean總是堅持站在對方右側這點，卻沒有多少人曉得。  
為此，對周遭事物觀察入微的Armin曾經出於好奇問過其中一位當事人。

「你應該記得有次Eren一問起我結果Jean就哭出來吧？」  
Armin點點頭。雖說兩人一言不合就吵起來是常有的事，但他看見其中一方哭也只有那次而已；之後Eren還嚇得整整兩星期沒跟Jean搭過話。  
「其實之前那天晚上我們在他家裡做小組報告的時候Sasha不小心把顏料打翻到了我臉上，他拿著飲料回來看到的時候馬上哭著跑過來一直猛搖我的肩膀，連飲料跟杯子通通摔在地上都不管，好不容易把東西清理好之後還是抱著我不放……從那之後，我每次一站在Jean的右邊他就會一直顯得很不安，連帶地也變得很暴躁……結果就變成現在這樣子了。」

Marco帶著一貫的笑容看著剛剛自己提到的人走來：「對了，因為他說這件事很丟臉所以不要說出去，拜託了。」  
「放心，我不會跟Eren說的。」注意到對方自然地在右側讓出空間的動作，Armin回應道。

02.直到反胃的飢餓

「再忍忍，還有十分鐘下課。」兩人寫筆記的手為了跟上老師的語速連稍作停頓都沒有。  
「你又不是不知道Hans的課一定會拖到下一節上課為止，不吃東西的話我下節課真的會餓死……」  
片刻靜默後Marco從口袋裡摸出一顆糖果。  
「先吃這個，再撐一節就午休了。」  
「謝了，雖然帶零食上學不太像你這種優等生會做的行為。」趕快趁老師在黑板上寫寫畫畫的時候把東西塞進嘴裡。  
「因為這是特地幫你買的。又把早餐錢省起來買專輯了對吧？」  
Marco瞥向右邊，不意外地看見對方羞紅的臉。  
「那個樂團的歌你比我還喜歡不是嗎，買下來就可以一起聽了啊……」

「……咦，Marco君跟Jean君你們那邊是不是冷氣不夠？臉怎麼這麼紅？」

03.不安與空虛

偶爾夜半醒來房間裡卻只有自己一個人的時候，Jean總是會想起某個人。  
不是Mikasa；不知從何時起那個美麗的有著東方血統的女孩已不再令他心動。  
而縈繞在心的換成他自己的摯友：在夢裡面Marco身上似乎發生了甚麼很嚴重的事。  
Jean從來不記得夢境的內容，但張開眼睛那一瞬的殘留的驚愕與悲慟已足以令他認定遺忘是件好事。

04.只有電腦螢幕作為光源的空間

打開臉書看著兩人的相片，再次告訴自己對方無恙後終於安心下來。  
然後他看見了Marco的名字的旁邊亮著綠燈。

05.敲擊鍵盤的聲音

『你怎麼還沒睡？』  
『那你呢？』  
『半夜醒來之後睡不著……』  
『其實我也差不多。對了我想好生日禮物要甚麼了！』

Jean對著螢幕皺著眉頭。『先說我可沒錢買太貴的東西啊。』  
『不需要翹掉早餐也能買得起，別擔心。最好的情況下連錢都不用花。』  
……

兩人打字的聲響微小，卻持續了很久。

06.消除錯字

螢幕上出現了「我」、「喜」，然後兩個字接連消失。  
「最好的情況還沒到……現在還不對。」Macro的低語聲在房間裡迴盪。

07.絕望地怠惰

回到教室才發現佔平時分百分之十五（因為Levi出的測驗卷實在太難所以這個比例可能還會往上調）的物理解題集忘了帶。

「反而現在重新做也來不及了，扣分就由他扣吧。」Jean滿臉絕望，最後索性趴在書桌上一動也不動。  
「不行！沒了這次功課的分數你可能會不合格的啊……」Marco搖了搖對方的肩膀。  
「不要管我啦……」  
怎麼可能不管。

08.死線

最後兩人在第一節課的時候分別以身體不適（不得不說Jean被嚇得臉青唇白的樣子真的很有說服力）跟照顧病人為由瞞過了老師並溜出學校，順利在下課前把解題集帶回來。

「吶，Marco。其實你沒必要陪我去拿吧？」在跑回學校的途中Jean還是忍不住問了。  
「我放心不下啊……都快要畢業試了你還露出一副要放棄的樣子我不擔心才怪。」

看著兩人氣喘噓噓回到教室的Ian只是挑了挑眉便叫他們返回座位。  
畢竟他們兩個沒有像其他人那樣在自己眼皮底下狂做猛抄算是好的了……誰叫Levi規定第二節課開始前一定要把東西交齊。

09.把眼睛閉起

那天半夜在聊天室把某兩個字刪掉過後Marco送出的句子是『我想要你做的生日蛋糕』。  
回應他的是六個點以及片刻過後的『好啦』。

結果生日當天看到的卻是一袋餅乾。  
Marco以詢問的眼神看向摯友。

「到我說可以之前不許張開眼睛。」  
「嗯。」

然後是Armin的：「看起來真的好好吃。」  
Jean則是說反正教室裡不能點火，蠟燭乾脆用app來吹就好，做這個比較省事。  
再來是後方難得會出聲的Berthold：「誰快來幫忙架住Sasha啊我快撐不住了！」

「好了，張開眼睛吧。」  
Marco呆住了。  
在他面前的是一個寫著「Happy Birthday to Marco」的超大型蒙布朗，而周圍的同學們唱起了生日歌。

「Marco你還是快點許願吧，Berthold真的要撐不住了。」Jean笑道。  
再度將眼睛閉上，Marco默默許願。

－－希望可以一直在一起，無論是以甚麼身分也好。

10.捲縮在桌椅之間

許了願吹了（螢幕上的）蠟燭，果不其然全班都開始起哄了。

「親一下！親一下！親一下！親一下！親一下！」  
「我才不要！」Jean說著就要逃出教室，卻被壽星拉住了。

「就一下？」  
Jean看著Marco比平日更燦爛的笑容臉都紅了：「為甚麼你也玩起來了啊！」

最後還是逃不過被親了一下。Ymir把照片上傳到了臉書－－權限是「公開」。

大家用驚人的速度將蒙布朗分食完畢－－當然借出冰箱的校工Hannes也有一份。  
剩下的擠花袋通通都被Sasha搶走了。糖粉也是。

Jean縮在桌子跟椅子中間極力想遮住自己的臉，但通紅的耳根還是被大家看到了。  
「Ymir那傢伙居然把照片上傳到臉書還設成公開……有夠丟臉……Marco還讚好，讚甚麼好啦一點都不好……」

【Marco Bott、Sasha Brouse、Eren Jeager和其他 213 人都讚好！】

PS.關於這篇的設定

→其一  
這篇的年齡設定是104期全員+3，貝貝跟阿妮是因為剛搬來轉校的關係重讀高三才跟大家同班。  
萊納因為年齡差所以搬來也沒用被我丟去了大學。

至於馬可是曾經生過重病休學，尤彌爾跟莎夏就只是留級而已。  
↑ ↑但是遇見女神之後發奮圖強升上資優班還考到好大學  
我對於「那件事」的解讀

另外因為新的公式書似乎寫馬可生日在六月中，那畢業試之後回校瘋一下應該可以吧ＸＤ

→其二  
用蒙布朗做生日蛋糕除了私心之外也是因為GUMI那首弱虫モンブラン。  
因為通通都是一坨坨的關係蠟燭怎麼插都會倒。

食譜是參考這邊→http://homeeconomics.pixnet.net/blog/post/66280371

雖然我的版本是阿醬把餅乾用成方的再拼成一個大的四方形，這樣比較好分。  
現場擠餅乾才會脆，不過就算是現成的阿醬還是得拜託跟漢尼斯感情比較好的艾連幫忙借冰箱。

另外本篇沒有說的是阿醬是自己做栗子泥的，超級費工完全不省事喔。  
（而且栗子是秋冬產物……阿醬辛苦你了）

用奶油跟栗子泥一層一層把真心（栗子餡）蓋掉感覺就跟這兩人很搭啊。  
而且又夠甜ＸＤ


End file.
